The War Of The Underworld
by SkullKira
Summary: "Submundo. O mundo que ninguém conhece e que normalmente espera nunca a vir conhecer. Um mundo onde os fracos são chacinados. Só os fortes prevalecem. Mas o que é o submundo afinal?...Submundo é o meu mundo."


Submundo. O mundo que ninguém conhece e que normalmente espera nunca a vir conhecer. Um mundo onde os fracos são chacinados. Só os fortes prevalecem. Mas o que é o submundo afinal? Todos o perguntam, mas só há uma resposta que só o criador pode dar e que ninguém sabe. É o mundo dos imortais, vampiros, zombies, todos aqueles que não têm alma, mas mais do que isso o Submundo é o meu mundo. O mundo em que eu nasci e o mundo onde permanecerei até a minha hora chegar.

Há uns tempos apareceu por aqui um sujeito, uns dizem que é uma alma perdida outros dizem que é a personificação do demónio. Para mim, Hyuuga Hinata este sujeito não passa de um imortal de quinta categoria que pensa que é o melhor, não que não acredite que ele não tenha o seu potencial, mas eu sou filha do próprio demónio, por isso tenho de me manter atenta, sobretudo em época de guerra.

E isto era o que eu pensava até ao dia em que o vi. Dono de um corpo escultural, cabelos negros e rebeldes e uns olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos. Ónix, acho que é a palavra apropriada para os descrever. O "forasteiro" era um verdadeiro deus grego, não que me dê muito bem com as divindades, mas tenho que admitir que elas até têm o seu charme.

Passei dias a pensar nele e na sua aura sombria que emanava, e este é um desses dias. Estava a treinar o controlo sobre os meus poderes com Kurenai- sensei até que o meu pai, Hiashi, decidiu vir ver como estavam a correr os treinos.

Kurenai: Ela está muito melhor senhor, daqui a poucos dias irá conseguir usa-los como se já o fizesse há séculos.

Hiashi: O problema é tenho pouco tempo e se ela não estiver pronta quando o dia do combate chegar irá morrer tal como todos os fracos que aqui vivem.

Hinata: Se me achas assim tão fraca não te vais importar de eu fazer uma demonstração, pois não?

Hiashi: E o que é que tens em mente?

Hinata: Um combate com o teu melhor guerreiro, o primeiro a ficar imobilizado perde.

Hiashi: OK. Faz o que quiseres, se morreres melhor para mim. – olhou para mim friamente e depois virou costas e foi embora.

Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para entrar na arena, quando senti algo ou alguém tocar-me no ombro. Voltei-me rapidamente para ver quem era:

Hinata: Orochimaru? O que fazes aqui?

Orochimaru: Hiashi – sama não quis estar presente no dia da morte do seu único herdeiro vivo, por isso enviou-me para observar o combate.

Hinata: Pois…mas se me dás licença quero ficar sozinha.

Orochimaru: Como quiseres, afinal é o teu último desejo.

Que raiva, só me apetecia mata-lo, mas não me podia dar ao luxo de gastar a minha energia com um ser reles e mesquinho.

Então a hora do combate chegou, com ela a hora de saber quem era o meu adversário. O tempo começou a ficar mais lento aos meus olhos a partir do momento em que disseram o nome dele. Hyuuga Hiashi iria ser o meu adversário. Isto significava duas coisas: que o Orochimaru me tinha mentido e que pelos vistos ele não me achava tão fraca assim. Afinal eu ia lutar contra o próprio demónio.

A última coisa que eu ouvi antes de ser bombardeada com bolas de fogo foi "QUE O COMBATE COMECE".

Tentava-me desviar a todo o custo das chamas, mas o velhote era rápido. Quando consegui me livrar das bolas de fogo fui surpreendida por uma forte rajada de vento, que me fez cair a cinco metros do local onde estava antes. Tentava ataca-lo mas sem sucesso, não me sentia envergonhada ou com raiva de mim própria por não estar a conseguir ataca-lo, até ao momento que vi formar-se no seu rosto um sorriso de deboche.

Hiashi: Tu és uma fraca e isso não vai mudar nunca. NUNCA! Ouviste bem? NUNCA!

Ao ouvi-lo decidi utilizar o único poder que não controlava, aquele que me podia matar em segundos após a sua utilização, mas naquele momento não pensei em nada e quando dei por mim já tinha feito os gestos necessário para o atacar com ele agora só me faltava proferir o feitiço:_**  
><strong>__**Immortalis**____**vitae,**____**sanguinis**____**et sacrificium,**____**quod**____**ego**____**in**____**reditu.**__**  
><strong>__**Venite ad**____**me**__**, filia **__**ivoca**____**diabolo**____**estis**__**.**_

Segundos depois vultos negros e brancos apareciam por todo o lado, conseguindo atingi-lo em todos os seus pontos vitais, fazendo-o cair com a dor.

Todos que assistiam levantaram-se espantados a baterem palmas. Finalmente depois de tanto tempo sentia orgulho em mim e tinha provado a tudo e todos que não era fraca. Contudo a minha felicidade não durou muito tempo, quando vi um grande número de soldados ao longe que vinham na minha direcção. Tentei fazer com que os vultos fossem até eles mas era tarde demais. Estava completamente paralisada e ele é que era o responsável.

Hinata: Quem és tu?

?: Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata: Tu não és daqui, pelo menos não pareces ser.

Sasuke: Tens razão eu não sou daqui, mas tenho a certeza que já me tinhas visto.

Hinata: É verdade! Mas o que és?

Sasuke: Sou uma pessoa que pode transitar entre o submundo, o mundo dos humanos e o paraíso. Sou um anjo das trevas, uma espécie de guardião das almas, sou o teu guardião.

Hinata: O quê?

Sasuke: Isso mesmo! Estou aqui para te proteger. – olhou para mim e deu um sorriso quase imperceptível, se antes eu pensava que estava apaixonada por ele agora tinha a certeza de que o amava, mesmo sem nunca antes o ter conhecido.

Quando me apercebi ele estava muito perto de mim.

Sasuke: Só quero que me prometas que vais confiar em mim.

Hinata: Prometo.

Ele sorriu. Acabou com a distância que havia entre nós e beijou-me. Era um beijo apaixonado, e quando nos separamos ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido " _amo-te desde a primeira vez que te vi"._

***Fim***


End file.
